Moved on
by Caitlin'i love edward
Summary: Bella was changed after the cullens left. now 10 years later she is in a band called low frequency. she has a boyfriend. what happens when a certain family comes will it break up her relationship and bring it closer.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bella you need to get ready for the concert." damien told me.

I am Bella it has been 4 years since edward left me. I am now stuck forever at the age of 18. I was in the meadow when Laurent found me. He changed me and then left to go back to Irina in Denali. Damien was wandering around in the woods and found me. It has been 10 years since i have heard from the Cullens.

Now i am in a band called Low Frequency. The band is made up of all vampires(pictures of the band members on profile). i am the lead female singer. The male lead singer is Collin he is 23 and really fun and crazy but we think that is because he is gay. Collin has brown hair and is about 6 feet tall. Then we have Caitlin she is the electric giutar player. She is 18 like me. Caitlin is about 5 foot,8 inches. Caitlin has blonde hair with lime green highlights. Zack is the drummer and my boyfriend but i will explain that later. Zack is 6 feet, 2 inches and 20 years old. Zack has dark brown almost black hair. Damien plays the bass guitar. Damien is 6 feet, 1 inches and is 20 years old. he has dark brown hair.

Caitlin and Damien are mates they have already been married. zack and i are going out we have been for 2 and a half years. I moved on after Edward because i feel a better connection with Zack than i did him. We all have powers. Damien can track anything with a scent and can pick up the tiniest trail. Collin can transport to wherever he wants to and can transport other people with him. Caitlin can read peoples minds but is different than Edwards ability; she can read your current thoughts and see into your past including your human life. Zack can shape shift into any animal he wants to. I have more than one power. I can block attacks mental and physical, i can move objects with my mind, i can control the elements and i can shape shift.

"Bella come here so we can get ready for the concert." Caitlin said. I have to say since i turned into a vampire i have actually taken a liking to shopping and fashion and i really like cars.

For the concert i wore a blue strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. For shoes i wore silver 2 and a half inch stilettos.  
A Set of silver bangles and a silver chain necklace with a blue peace sign and a small blue feather. i wore my hair down and i straightened it.

Caitlin wore a strapless green dress with black 3 in. stiletto heels a diamond and emerald ring and a gold chain neclace with a loop with 4 green hair was curled and framed her shouulders.

Since the guys already left we decided to take my blue lamborghini.

In no time well due to my driving we were there in 10 minutes. When we got there we had to go on stage because we were behind schedule.

First song- Take me on the floor by the veronicas:

The lights are out and I barely know you We're going up and the place is slowing down I knew you'd come around

You captivate me, something about you has got me I was lonely now you make me feel alive Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer You take me higher with every breath I take Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

[ The Veronicas Lyrics are found on .com ] I wanna kiss a girl I wanna kiss a girl I wanna kiss a boy I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada dadada da dadadada dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me Please don't stop!

Next song bout it by yung joc:

Bout It [Bella]  
[Chorus]  
You think you know me but you have no idea Act like you bout it Well lemme put this in your ear If you really bout it Do it like a pose like you don't care If you bout it I dont doubt it Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)

[Collin]  
I'll get your mind off ties Cause the hustla don't stop If your girl don't chew then my name ain't Joc The money don't flip then the block ain't hot If she don't scream your name then your game just shot I gotta couple reasons you can call me the boss Il'l drop a couple stacks and watch your ass get lost Joc the real shit Shorty bes believe that If you ain't ride till die Bring them car keys back Take your foot off the brake Baby gon ride out If them suckas wanna hate Put um in time out I get that cake you'll soon find out If you ever cross me you'll get crossed out

[Bella]  
I've seen it before in a rhyme and a roll Come and catch up with me baby don't stop Get to the floor whatchu waiting for Cause we can ride b straight to the top Wayy too long and now its the time to show um all that is not a game Cause I dont care what im lookin like I just wanna show you that im not goin no where

[Chorus]  
You think you know me but you have no idea Act like you bout it Well lemme put this in your ear If you really bout it Do it like a pose like you don't care If you bout it I dont doubt it Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)

[Collin]  
Imma get rich and imma die tryin'  
I ain't 50 Cent but respect my mind Respect my gansgsta respect my shine Put your click in chick if you step outta line I ain't Kanye but I been thru the wire [ Young Joc Lyrics are found on .com ] Couple more albums before I retire Most of these rappers ain't nothin but liars How are they The Killers when they sing in the choir?  
Straight from the bottom and im tryin' to get higher Too many strikes, Got too many priors Messin with us like playin with fire Get your wick split, time to meet your messiah

[Bella]  
I've seen it before in a rhyme and a roll Come and catch up with me baby don't stop Get to the floor whatchu waiting for Cause we can ride b straight to the top Wayy too long and now its the time to show um all that is not a game Cause I dont care what im lookin like I just wanna show you that im not goin no where

[Chorus]  
You think you know me but you have no idea Act like you bout it Well lemme put this in your ear If you really bout it Do it like a pose like you don't care If you bout it I dont doubt it Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)

Now I been walking up this road tryin' to find which way to go Tryin' to pull my faith Sometimes it seems like I don't know Now I gotta chance to touch ?  
And the answers right in front of me Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

[Chorus]  
You think you know me but you have no idea Act like you bout it Well lemme put this in your ear If you really bout it Do it like a pose like you don't care If you bout it I dont doubt it Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)

[Chorus]  
You think you know me but you have no idea (No Idea)  
Act like you bout it Well lemme put this in your ear If you really bout it Do it like a pose like you don't care If you bout it I don't doubt it Show me that you sure bout it (bout it)

After that we left off the stage and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while i just got back from church camp. Here's another chapter.

After the concert bella and her band want back to their house. Their house is 3 stories has a big pool in the front and is very open.(link for picture on profile.)

"Hey guys Zack and I are going to go out hunting. Anyone wanna come with us?" I talked in my normal voice becuase they can all here me.

"No you can go by yourselfes." said Caitlin.

With that me and zack took off running into the forrest behind our house. After i had 2 mountain lions, and 3 deer i was stuffed. Zack and i decided to start heading back home. On the way home we caught on to a trail that neither of us reconised. We decided to follow it. We ran about 5 miles until we saw a bring white 2 story manision that used to be abandoned.I walked up to the door and was about to knock when i was attacked by a little pixie that i would reconixe anywhere.

"How have you been Alice?" i asked her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I can't believe you are actually here." Alice screamed while jumping up and down and clapping. i couldn't help it i started cracking up laughing at her.

"Yes Alice now calm down please." i tried to calm her down.  
" Whats all the commotion about Alice? And whats up with your emotions they are all over the place?" Jasper asked Alice in his calm voice.

"Bella's back!" Alice screamed through the house.

Zack came and stood next to me because you could tell he was really nervous to be around a bunch of vampires that weren't related to us. I took his hand to confort him becuase he was worried because he knew who this family was and what they did to me.

"Hey Alice we have to go we just wanted to see who's scent we smelled. We have a concert tomorrow. Have you heard of the band Low Frequency?" i asked her.

I think she made me part deaf because she screamed really loud.

Have i heard of them. They are the best band on the charts. Who hasn't heard of them?" she was speaking a mile a minuete.

"Alice I am the lead singer in the band so i have to go decide what songs to do. " i told her. I handed her some concert tickets and backstage passes so they all could come. Then me and Zack left and ran home.

When we got back i went straight to our room. Our room has white marble flooring. Our bed in the middle behind the bed are some full length cabnients that cover the wall. The color of our room is brown. (link for picture of room on Profile.). Me and Zack spent the rest of the night chooseing what songs to do.

Right now me and Caitlin are getting ready for the concert. Tonight i wore a hot pink silk strapless dress that end mid-thigh.  
For shoes i wore i wore silver peep toe heels with diamonds and a bow on them. For jewlrey i wore a a pink diamond sorrounded by two diaomands on the side and a silver heart neclace with two small pink diamond heart inside. I straightend my hair.

Caitlin wore a orange dress that ended just above the knees. For shoes she wore black peep toe heels. For jewlrey she wore a black single diamond ring with a 7 black diamond necklace with a silver and black diamons brcaclet.(Links for outfits on profile.) She curled her hair. To get there we took my car and arrived in about 10 minutes.

When we got there we were already 10 minutes but the stage manager didn't care.

Hey guys how are we doing today!" Caitlin yelled into the mic as we were getting ready. Of coarse that just made them scream even more.

Alright well lets get started." I said as I was at the mic.

Our first song we did Going Under by Evanesense. I wroet it when i was depressed and before i met Zack.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you Fifty thousand tears I've cried Screaming, deceiving,and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me,going under

Don't want your hand this time,I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily,defeated by you Just when i thought,I reached the bottom

I'm dying again,I'm going under Drowning in you,I'm falling forever I've got to break through,I'm going under

Blurring and slurring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not So I don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again,I'm going under Drowning in you, I'm falling forever I've got to break through,I'm

So go on and scream Scream at me,I'm so far away I wont be broken again I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again,I'm going under Drowning in you,I'm falling forever I've got to break through,I'm going under Going under,I'm going under.

After i finished the crowd went wild and i decided that i should let Collin do the song that he wrote because they haven't heard that yet.

"Hey guys I am going to mix it up abit. I am going to let Collin do the next song by himsel he actually wrote this one. It is called New Divide(by Linkin Park.) I hope you like it" I said into the mic and went down stage to sit with Alice.

"Hey guys like it so far?" I asked them as i went and stood next to them.

"Yes i loved it"Screamed Alice. I would have talked more but the intro began to play.

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me I remebered each flash as time began to blur Like a starting sign that fate had finally found me And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole,connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandond There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow And the groung caved in between where we were standing And your voice was all I heard that I got what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss,in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny And each regret and every goodbye was a mistake too great to hide And your voice your voice was all i heard that i got what i deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong,to wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me to fill this hole, to light this space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across the new divide Across the new divide,across this new divide.

The crowd went absolutely crazy for his new song. I was wanted to get them more energized so i decided to sing the song Sugar by Flo Rida. I went back up on stage and told the band real quietly so no one could here us.

"Alright lats pick up the beat alittle. We are going to sing Sugar ." I said into the mic.

(Bella)  
Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di My lips like sugar My lips like sugar This candy got you sprung This candy got you sprung So call me your sugar So call me your sugar You love you some You love you some I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Sugar

(Collin)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.  
I m a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I m into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that s good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you re givin me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that s what s up.

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar My lips like sugar This candy got you sprung This candy got you sprung So call me your sugar So call me your sugar You love you some You love you some I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Sugar

(Collin)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don t wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious. Can t help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don t know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I m a lip bitin beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain t your mama slirp, stickin , usin my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I m flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they ll do me fine.  
Now baby don t trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain t lyin .

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar My lips like sugar This candy got you sprung This candy got you sprung So call me your sugar So call me your sugar You love you some You love you some I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Sugar

(Collin)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I ll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy And tonight I m gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy And tonight I m gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar My lips like sugar This candy got you sprung This candy got you sprung So call me your sugar So call me your sugar You love you some You love you some I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Da double dee double di I'm sweet like Da double dee double di Sugar

To keep up the beat i decided to do Love Game by Lady GaGa.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you But if I do then I might miss you, babe It's complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid Guess he wants to play, wants to play A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game

I'm on a mission And it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated you're interest I'm educated in sex, yes Now I want it bad, want it bad A love game, a love game

[ Lady Gaga Lyrics are found on .com ] Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

I can see you staring there from across the block With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)  
The story of us, it always starts the same With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

With that our show ended and we headed to our house with the Cullens behind so we could talk.

A/N:Ok i need some help. I need some song s for the next concerts and review and i will update faster. I am going to try and update once a week maybe twice a week if i get reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Moved on ch.3

When we got back to the house i changed into something more comfortable. When i went back down stairs everyone was already here. I went and sat next to Zack on the loveseat. He had his arm around me and i was holding his other hand.

"Ok so what do you guys want to know?" i asked them.

"Well first off how did this happen to you?" i was surprised to here that from Rosalie.

"Um about two months after you left i was wandering around in the woods. I went to the meadow and i found Laruent there. I was surprised. Anyways he said that is was hard to locate me because of the wolves.. He told me that Victoria was looking for me and that he was going to change me. He changed me but left immediatly to go back to Irina in Denali. When i awoke i looked around to try and find someone. When i heard a chuckle i looked and saw Damien. He took me to his coven and they took me in as one of them. So now here we are." i said.

"Now that that is out of the way. Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Um yes we all do" said caitlin. I can read peoples minds but is different than Edwards ability; I can read your current thoughts and see into your past including your human life."

"I can track anything with a scent and can pick up the tiniest trail." Damien said with complete pride.

"I can transport to wherever i want and can take whoever i want with me." Collin said.

"I can shape shift into any animal i want. Whenever i want to." Zack said. After he said that i remained quiet because i didn't want to tell them my powers just yet. I don't really like to brag.

"Um Bella do you have any powers?" Emmett said. You could tell he was anxiuos to hear.

"Um yes i actually have more than one. I can block mental and physical attacks. I can move objects with my mind. I have complete control of the elements. I can also shape shift." i told them.

"Wow so many." Carlisle said.

"Ok well all the guys out we girls are having a sleep over without yall so goodbye." Alice said practically jumping up and down.

I gave Zack a kiss good bye and went and changed into my pajamas while the cullen girls went to get their stuff, and the guys left to stay at the cullens house. I wore a blue cami and boy short set.(All outfit links on profile.)

Caitlin wore a white cotton cami and boxer set the top was trimmed with lace.

Alice wore a yellow with white polka dots cami and shorts set.

Rosalie wore a white with pink and orange flowered cami and boy short set.

Esme wore a long sleeved botton up red silk top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow with matching pajama pants.

We all settled down and watched movies and just regular girl talk. We ended up watching Sleepover, John Tucker Must Die, and Juno. After that we painted each others toe nails. Mine were a sky blue. Alice had pink. Caitlin had lime green. Rosalie had red. Esme had purple. When we were down with that i got a great idea,

"Hey how do you fell about playing a prank on the guys?" i asked them.

"Heck yes. That sounds like so much fun" Alice replied practically jumping up and down.

"Ok we are going to go over there and i will turn all of us invisble and cover our scents. We are going to sneak inside the house. We are still going to be invisible we will then start messing around with whatever they are doing and start turning random things on and off to freak them out. Besides you know one knows i can turn invisible so it will be a surprise." after i said that i turned them invisibl and we took off sprinting to the house.

Rosalie and Alice went upstairs and started playing with the radio the blasted poker face, and barbie girl to where you could here it through the whole house.

Caitlin and Esme went and started playing with the light switches. They would turn them on and off all throughout the house.

I saw that the were playing the Xbox and the Wii. I went up to the Xbox and turned it off which caused Emmett to yell alot and really loud. I then went and turned off the Wii which made Zack mad because he was playing.

"Oh my god i think the house is haunted" Emmett screamed like a girl.

"When the hell did that music start playing and who turned it on?" Edward said getting a little freaked out.

Then for the grand finally i cut the power and lights out and took out the radio i brought and blasted Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus.

"Oh my god who turned on that crap?" Jasper said trying to keep calm.

All the girls then ran back to my place. When we got there we started cracking up laughing and i turned us visable again.

"Bella that plan was genius. They were so scared." caitlin said.

"I know right. Did you see their faces?" i said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I did and they were priceless. Oh i know what we do now. We can give each other makeovers." Of coarse alice said this. We decided to go with Alices idea and did makeover for the rest of the night. We decided to go shopping for outfits for the movie premire of I Love You Beth Cooper(A/N:I love this movie you should see it.). We are going shopping tomorrow.

"We are back!" That was emmett you could tell by his voice. With that all us girls went downstairs to say hi to the guys.

"Hey bella can i talk to you for a minuete?" Zack asked kinda nervous. I dont know why though.

"Sure" i replied. That said we went into the woods near the brook.

"Um i was thinking. Since we haven't been on a date in awhile we should go tonight." he said.

"Um yeah i would love to go. Where are we going"

"It's a suprise. Oh dress nice."

"I hate suprises"

"You will love this one though."

"Ok"

"Be ready at 7:00."

"Alright see you later than." with that i went back to the house to get ready since it was already 5:00.

When i was doen i was wearing a floor length midnight blue dress with one shoulder strap with flowers on strap.(picture for full outfit on profile.) For acessories i wore a neclace with a heart with a arrow throught it and a silver flower ring. For shoes i wore silver peep toe heels.

I walked down the stairs to see Zack holding a rose and smiling. When i made it downstairs he kissed me and gave me the rose.

"You look beutiful tonight" He whispered in my ear.

"Well thank you. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope its still a surprise."

"Fine." With that we walked out and insisted in driving so he took the silver mercades. We drove for about 30 minuetes until we arrived at a fancy resteraunt. I dont know why though because we cant eat human food.

"Um why are we here i cant eat human food." i asked curiosity leaked in m,y words.

"We are going to eat. A friend of mine is a vampire and he can make vampires eat human food." He said with a smile. We got out of the car and went into the resteraunt. We sat right down because we had a reservation. There were rose petals on the table. We made small talk as we orderd. I orderd mushroom ravioli and Zack orderd lasagna. The food was good. We orderd a cheescake to split.

"Bella i need to ask you something." Zack said looking a little nervous and i didn't need Jasper power to tell me that.

"Ok. Shoot" i told him.

"Ok. Bella i love you. I am so glad Damien found you in the woods that one day and saved you. Even after everything you went through when you were human you still became my girlfriend." He paused and got down on one knee."Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" i was speechless after everything he said.

"Yes" i whispered. He got up off the floor and kissed me with all the passion he had and i kissed him with all i had. He then put the ring on my finger. It was a Tifany's ring it had one diamond and the band had a bunch of small diamonds. I loved it. He slipped it in my ring finger and it felt perfect. After we finished we paid then left to go home.

When we got home we went inside and called everyone into the living room because we had an announcment.

"Ok whats the anoucement?" Caitlin said getting impaitient.

"We are getting married" i squealled i sounded like alice. Everyone was happy for us. We wanted a Christmas wedding so we are getting married in 3 monthes on Christmas Eve. After that we all stayed up and talked until morning then Alice dragged us to my room so we could get ready to go shopping.

When we got to the mall it was pretty empty because it just opened. We all found dresses and accessories for the movie premire tomorrow. When we got back to the house we all went our own ways. Caitlin and i went into the game room to play pool. I was winning because i have always been good. The guys went and played halo. Alice and Rose were reading a fashion magazine and Esme was looking at the interior of our house.

"Alright all the guys out now. We are going to get ready for the premiere so go over to my house and change. Come back at 6:45 so the limo can pick us up at 7:00. So shoo, shoo." Said the crazy little pixie(Alice). All the guy laft leaving us time to get ready. I wore a blueish gray strapless dress with black heels. Alice wore a silk strapless dress with pink heels. Caitlin wore a strapless white dress with pink and yellow spray paint dots with white heels. Rose wore a strapless red ruffle dress with red heels. Esme and carlisle decided to stay home.

When the boys arrived we went outside to the limo. We got in and rode to the movie premeire. There the band had to take pictures when we arrived. We walked in and took our movie began.

The movie was really good. It was hilarious. When it was over we went home and changed and sprnt time with our significant other before the concert tomorrow.

A/N: The Cullens are back in Bellas life. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I will try and update sooner. Please review it helps me write faster. The next chapter will be the concert and Bella s talk with Edward. So review plz. 


End file.
